Abandon all Home
by lazy-all-day
Summary: Levi runs across a girl, Katna, living on her own outside of the walls during an expedition. She said that she had been alone ever since her tribe was destroyed by titans. His feeling for her evolve into protectiveness, despite his outward lack of emotion. When Katna joins with Survey Corps, Levi doesn't know how to feel about her, but they learn they can't live without eachother.
1. Intro- The first meeting

Intro- The first meeting

Though their first meeting had become a fleeting thought during tough times, Levi couldn't help but remember. He curled a piece of her hair around his finger and then smoothed it back down. Katna was always so spunky and loud, too happy for others think she was truly aware of the horrors of this world. However, her history of survival and experience proved otherwise. And she was among the few that made him smile, she was always so full of a certain fire that pushed even others in her life to want to live on. Levi never thought he would see the day when it faded from her eyes, but the tears that hadn't yet dried before she fell asleep extinguished those flames for the time being. On his chest, tightly clutching the fabric of his blood stained shirt, Katna seemed to be clinging onto all she had left. Even though most perceived Levi as heartless, he couldn't bring up the will to move her. He knew sleeping in the same bed was "unprofessional on an extensive level", but the loss they both faced that day was drastic. She was distraught and he couldn't bear to see it, but couldn't bear to leave her. At least it kept him away from the bodies of his squad; beating himself up about the tragedy was the last thing he needed to be doing. He would worry over Katna instead, she was typically on the mind anyway. He cared for her too much. If she had been lost… Levi knew he had become too close. Life would be less colorful if he no longer could spot her by her hair.

The bright red hair had been what tipped him off all those years ago. How she ever managed to sneak up on prey with the sun's light on her head was beside him, but he couldn't help but notice.

She was sneaking through some low bushes in a small pod of trees outside of the walls. He couldn't remember anyone in the Scouts who had hair like that, nor would they have any reason to be on foot this far out of the formation. He climbed off of his horse and rounded around the area. Levi was almost sure the color had been a figment of his imagination when the small body rolled into sight ten feet away from him, a homemade bow drawn. He drew his swords instinctually. Neither knew what to make of the other: polar opposites. Levi was clean, Stoic; she was dirty, clothed in animal skins, and rubbed with mud. There were purple and red lines streaked across her cheeks, and one down her forehead and nose. The only part of her that didn't look faded was the color of her hair.

Levi didn't dare take a step forward but managed to say, "Who are you?"

The girl loosened her pull on the string. She hadn't heard words in years. Especially not these words. Her surprise made her drop her guard momentarily, "You speak the language," her voice was raspy and her words were not a clear, she hadn't seen- much less spoken too- another human in years. But this didn't make her any less tense.

"Yeah, idiot, you understand? Put that down." Levi looked uninterested and it put her off even more. He could be a danger, an obstacle just like a titan.

She eyed the blades that crossed in front of him. She didn't know what they were. All of the weapons she had ever known had always been wood and shaped stone. Nothing she had ever seen look so clean, or reflected light. In fact, much of what he had was alien. Large containers strapped to his sides and covered almost completely in some soft shelter, far different from her animal skins. She didn't know what he could do, but she assumed he would have to be much closer to do it. As far as Katna saw it, she had the advantage. She only pulled the string back once again, level to his heart.

Levi had had enough. He needed to get back into the formation, and this was taking too long. He could just take her out. Get it over with. But her being skilled with the bow was a possibility, and the mere fact that she was alive outside the wall was a testament to it. The danger she presented would determine what he would do with her.

"How good are you with that?" He asked.

Katna didn't know how to respond at first, which only appeared to aggravate him more. She pulled the string tight, then suddenly aimed it at a group of bushes. The shot scared a few birds out into the open air. Levi didn't even notice that she had pulled another arrow out and drawn before a bird and fallen dead in front of his feet. And arrow pierced through the head.

His shock only lasted a few second before he slotted his swords back and walk towards her to reached out his hand, "Come with me."

He had only taken her to avoid fighting her. She wasn't an asset to him, or of any interested at all. It just saved time and blood. Levi never imagined that her life would end up impacting him so greatly. This strange outlier that lived beyond the walls changed his life, whether he wanted her to or not. And avoiding emotional attachment was the smartest decision, so why was he pulling her closer years later. Everything changed in those 8 years between their meeting and this dangerous display of affection.

A/N; Sorry this is so short, its just the introduction, actual chapters will be longer. Please fav/follow/review, I have not written in a really long time so criticism is welcome, Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1-Responsibility

Chapter 1- Responsibility

When Levi had extended his hand, Katna didn't want to take it, but she wondered if it could it make that much of a difference in her life. Isn't this what she had been waiting for? There were two options that Katna saw. She could run away to stay out in the open, fearing death from the titans, and living just to die alone with only the slight possibility she finds another chance like this again. Or she could go with this man, which would possibility lead her to safety and a society, or he might just kill her. But if he were to kill her he wouldn't have already made his move.

Katna lowered the arrow she had pulled when he began to walk closer, and took hold of his hand to get off of the ground. She returned her arrow to the quiver on her back, "I am going to grab my other arrows first,"

"You wont need those," Levi grabbed her elbow and pulled her towards his horse, "we're already far out of my formation, we can't waste more time. We were heading back, but they won't wait for us."

She tried to pull away, but Levi just dragged her along. When she saw the clean, light brown horse that he was taking her to, so she insisted, "I have my own horse,"

He threw her arm down and pulled himself onto the horse, "I'm not waiting for you to find it. If you go off on your own, you stay on your own; I'm already sticking my neck out for you." He held out his hand once again to help her up, but she only pulled herself up of her own.

They had been riding in silence for several minutes until she asked, "Where did you come from? And i don't know what to call you,"

He sighed, "Honestly, you're trying to make small talk or something?"

"I just want to know where you're taking me. Can you give me that much? I am trusting you very much afterall."

It took a moment for Levi to respond. He didn't want to talk to her, he wanted to drop her with the commander and leave her to be his problem. He couldn't bother getting close to anyone again. "My name's Levi. I'm part of the Survey Corps. I lived within wall Sina for-"

He felt her arms tighten around him, "So you are from the walls! You can take me there- To safety! You can-"

The ground suddenly shook and the horse moved off balance for a second. To the right was a titan, at least 8 meters tall, charging at them, trampling trees in the process.

"If you hadn't been taking so fucking long we wouldn't have run into this!" Levi yelled at her, "I'm dealing with this, stay on the horse, don't even think of going far."

Before Katna could react, he had used his 3D maneuvering device to fly off of the horse. The hook shot into the leg of the monster, considering there were no trees or building around for him to use. But Levi didn't know that this was a deviant. It stopped suddenly, causing Levi fly past it and swing around. The thing stared at Levi for a second and then moved to step on the line. He sent another one up to its shoulder to gain the upper hand, but it only swung at it. Levi was having more of a problem than he expected.

Katna knew this couldn't end well. She didn't understand why he was attacking; her tribe had always avoided and hid from the titans. It was only too dangerous to go head to head with such power.. The most they had ever attacked was with arrows and knives to slow them down, and she adopted that when she ended up on her own. She wanted to help. After all he was her only chance to get behind the walls. She pulled the horse closer to the titan and pulled herself up to her feet. She drew another arrow and aimed it at the titan's right eye.

Levi kept trying to get at its neck, but its defensive movements was making it difficult for even him to get close, and the lack of trees didn't help. Levi's movements were making it difficult to aim an arrow well enough to get the thing's eye. Katna knew she only had two arrows left, and she couldn't risk hitting Levi.

She finally fired an arrow and took out the right eye, then automatically shot another in order to not lose the shot. The second one also succeeded. With the sense of sight lost, the titan wasn't able fight back at all. Levi finished it within seconds. He dropped to the ground and walked towards Katna. Without a word he took his spot in front of Katna on the horse.

"You could thank me," Katna offered when Levi sent the horse back on course.

He only scoffed at her, "It was your fault we were even in that mess. If i hadn't picked you up, i would have been back in my formation already. Like i said, sticking my neck out for you. Didn't i just say that before? Why don't you shut your mouth so we can get back in silence."

"-But-"

"You're going to make my ears bleed, brat, shut it."

When Levi got back into the formation he avoided questions as to the girl. It got harder to avoid the questions as he moved towards the position of the commander, people were getting more nosey. It became even harder to get her to be quiet.

She was obviously uncomfortable, it was even starting to put Levi off a bit. Katna hadn't been around this many people ever in her life. Even when she lived with her tribe, the population was smaller. They all look similar to levi; same uniform and weapons. She didn't understand how these could be mass produced for so many people. She also couldn't trust that they wouldn't hurt her. Katna's arms tightened and she pressed her forehead and nose too his back, only looking down.

"Levi where are we?" She whispered to him, not even sure that he could hear.

"Just be quiet, we're going to talk with my commander, I'm dropping you off with him," Levi felt her fingers dig into his abdomen.

` "You're leaving me?"

He pried at her fingers and scoffed, "You're not mine, I don't need to look after you. I'm giving you to the commander and you'll get to the walls. Isn't that what you wanted? What's your problem now?"

They slowed down as they got closer to the commander, "hange! Get Erwin for me."

"But Levi, I don't know if i should trust them," she reached behind to see if there were any arrows left, but they were all used earlier. Katna felt for the knife on her waist.

"Why do you trust me?" Levi wondered, "I met you today, pulled my blades on you even," For a moment she asked herself the same thing, "Well, you didn't try to kill me, you bothered to take me this far, you saved me earlier." He didn't respond, "You said it before: you're sticking your neck out to get me to a home."

"You can trust him, probably more than me. Erwin!"

A large blonde man went up to them, "Levi, what's going on here?"

He was a large man; even on a horse Katna could tell that he was much bigger than Levi, more threatening. He turned his attention to Katna, "Who is this?"

Levi looked back at her, "Well, can you not talk now? I don't know your life story. I can't talk for you, brat."

Katna eyed the weapons on Erwin, "I'm Katna, i just want to go to the walls." She spoke quietly and tentatively.

Erwin smiled to put her at ease and patted her shoulder lightly, "Well, Katna, we can take you there, no problem. When we get to the wall we're just going to ask you a few questions before we let you go to make sure you're safe. Is that okay with you, Katna?" She nodded her head. "Okay, good. We can get you your own horse to ride for the rest of the way so that you're more comfortable, just give me a few minutes."

Erwin moved to say something to someone on his left, and they rode off. He and Levi exchanged looks but then just continued to ride forward.

"I never asked you for your name. Sorry, Katna." Levi said. An apology wasn't what she expected, but it was true. He didn't ask her anything. "Why are you out here alone any way?"

"Well, I lived with my tribe my whole life, we had always be out here. A few years ago we got ambushed my titans; we took shelter in a cave one day that we thought was safe. Our camp fire light woke them up and they drove us out of the cave. There were more titans outside. My father put me on a horse and sent me away without another word. I waited in the area for a bit, but i didn't see anyone that survived, eventually i just had to leave. I lost everything all those years ago."

He was silent for a moment, "I'm sorry, once you're in the walls you don't have to worry. You can just find somewhere to live and never be nea titans again."

Another scout approached them with a second horse and Katna climbed on. Before Katna was completely settled Erwin called Levi over to him, out of Katna's earshot.

"She'll be your responsibility, Levi-"

"Erwin, i don't have the time for that."

The commander sighed, "We're spending time in the walls to figure out our next move and figure things out, it should give you enough time to get her settled and find her a place to stay. She's clearly shaken."

Levi looked over to her. It would be quite a project; get her clothed, fed, and working before he goes out on an expedition again. Where could she live? She surely wouldn't have enough money to find somewhere to live quickly.

"But why is she my problem?"

"She obviously trusts you the most, if you were the one to find her. And I'm sure you could get her on track and out of your sights quickly." Erwin laughed a little bit, "Hospitality isn't your finest quality."

Levi shot him a look, "She should be thankful if I'm letting her live with me. She should be thankful I let her live earlier period."

"Just look after her, she's yours for now. We're going to question her first to make sure she doesn't have any usefull information and isn't a threat. After, you can use your squad to help if you wish. Go back by her and keep her out of trouble, and get some clothes from the supply wagon for her; we can't walk through the town with her looking like that, there will be questions."

"Got it, commander."

Levi took off towards the supply waggon to get an extra uniform for her and ripped off the supply corps badge before handing it over.

"Put it on over your clothes as quickly as you can," He ripped off a part of her sleeve and started to wiped the marks off of her face.

"Why are you doing that?"

"You can't look like that in the walls, people will ask questions, you want to blend in." He threw it on the ground when he was done.

Katna look up and saw the wall, still far away, but looming and frightening none the less. She never saw a titan tall enough that would be able to affect that wall. The idea of being trapped inside was frightening, but it was all she had been wishing for her whole life. Protection against the titans was all she needed, all her tribe had needed all those years ago. She was told stories of the society within, how it would protect her and allow her to live out a life of happiness.

Safety was finally at her fingertips. Then why was she sad?


End file.
